Ikemen Kyodai
by Maki Okita
Summary: Hidup Sakura berubah 180 derajat setelah Mebuki, ibunya memutuskan menikah lagi dengan seorang yang ternyata duda kaya raya. Membuat Sakura terpaksa harus tinggal dengan 8 saudara laki-lakinya yang tampan dan mempesona. (Adaptasi dari anime Brother Conflic)
1. Chapter 1

**Satu**

* * *

"Kau beneran akan meninggalkanku bersama serigala-serigala itu, Mom?" tanyaku pada wanita paruh baya yang sedang sibuk memasukkan berbagai macam pakaian ke koper berwarna hitam. Aku melipat tangan di dada sambil menatapnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Mereka akan menjadi saudaramu, Saki." Wanita yang merupakan Ibuku itu menjawab tanpa menatapku.

"Aku tak pernah berharap mempunyai saudara. Apalagi para pria-pria seperti mereka itu, Mom."Aku menggembungkan pipiku, ngambek. Mom yang tanpa sengaja menoleh dan melihat aku menggembungkan pipi hanya dapat menghela napas. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya lalu menatapku serius.

"Kau tahu mereka tak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Saki. Mereka anak-anak yang manis dan baik. Mom yakin kau akan menyukai tinggal bersama kakak-kakakmu itu."ujarnya kemudian sambil membelai rambutku. Aku hanya bisa mendesah pasrah saat Mom sudah bersikap lembut seperti ini. Aku memang tidak bisa menolak keinginannya.

"Oh baiklah. Aku akan tinggal bersama mereka selama Mom pergi ke Paris bersama Fugaku-jisan." Pada akhirnya pun aku yang mengalah dan pasrah dengan semua rencana Mom.

Mom tersenyum lalu memelukku dengan rasa bahagianya. "Ohh, Dear. Kau memang anak yang baik." Lalu melepaskan pelukkannya. "Fugaku-kun bilang Itachi-kun akan datang menjemputmu. Jadi kau tak usah khawatir. Dia anak pertama Fugaku-kun. Aku rasa kau akan cepat akrab dengannya." Kata Mom sambil tersenyum untuk sekian kalinya.

Sedangkan aku hanya dapat menghela napas untuk sekian kalinya. Oh, aku tahu setelah ini hidupku akan berubah 180 derajat dari sebelumnya bersama mereka, para saudara tiriku.

.

.

.

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Ikemen Kyoudai by Maki Okita

Chara :

Haruno Sakura

And Male Character

Rated : M (Maybe)

Warning : Reverense Harem, OOC, AU, Deskripsi Berantakan dan Typo bertebaran dimana-mana

(Sesungguhnya Fic ini hanya karangan semata, jika ada kesamaan alur cerita maafkan ide author yang terlalu pasaran #plaakk)

Don't Like Don't Read

Summary:

Hidup Sakura berubah 180 derajat setelah Mebuki, ibunya memutuskan menikah lagi dengan seorang yang ternyata duda kaya raya. Membuat Sakura terpaksa harus tinggal dengan 8 saudara laki-lakinya yang tampan dan mempesona.

.

.

.

Namaku Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis berusia 16 tahun yang masih duduk di bangku Sekolah Menengah. Aku tinggal hanya bersama Mom saja, karena Ayahku sudah meninggal akibat kecelakaan 7 tahun yang lalu. Aku sangat menyayangi Mom, apapun akan kulakukan agar Mom bahagia. Sampai aku tahu kebahagiannya hanya ada pada seorang pria kaya raya bernama Uchiha Fugaku.

Uchiha Fugaku, adalah seorang pengusaha kaya raya yang mempunyai banyak cabang perusahaan yang tersebar diseluruh dunia. Dan dia merupakan cinta pertama Mom, hanya itu yang kutahu. Sebenarnya aku sangat mendukung Mom untuk berkencan dengan Fugaku-jisan, mengingat pria itu mencintai Mom seperti Mom mencintainya. Bahkan setelah berkencan selama kurang dari satu bulan mereka akhirnya berencana untuk menikah. Dan saat menjelang pernikahan mereka aku baru diberitahu yang sesungguhnya, bahwa Fugaku-jisan merupakan duda dengan 8 orang anak laki-laki.

Oh, aku sedikit menyesal saat mengetahui calon Ayahku mempunyai anak begitu banyaknya. Apalagi saat mengetahui mereka sudah dewasa dan bukanlah bocah lagi. Dan parahnya, hari ini aku akan tinggal bersama mereka selama Mom pergi bersama Fugaku-jisan ke Paris untuk mengurusi acara pernikahan mereka. Ah, tidak. Kurasa bukan hanya selama Mom pergi. Aku sanksi, karena aku yakin saat Mom sudah benar-benar menyandang nama Uchiha ia pasti akan memaksaku untuk tinggal bersama suami barunya dan meninggalkan apartement jelak kami.

Ah, berbicara tentang tinggal bersama saudara tiriku, aku jadi ingat bahwa sebelum pergi ke bandara Mom mengatakan bahwa anak pertama Fugaku-jisan yang bernama Itachi akan menjemputku. Tapi sudah 1 jam aku menunggu di depan apartement jelekku ini, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda seseorang akan menjemputku. Arrrgghh.. jangan katakan pria bernama Itachi itu lupa! Arrrgghh! Sialan.

Aku menatap kembali jam yang melingkar di tanganku untuk memastikan jam berapa sekarang. Sial, ini sudah hampir dua jam dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Dan lihatlah, bahkan sekarang sudah hampir gelap, membuatku merutuki Mom habis-habisan.

"Ahh.. gomenasai Sakura, aku terlambat.." sebuah suara baritone memasuki gendang telingaku membuatku menoleh kearah sumber suara dan mendapati seorang pria tampan bermata hitam yang sedang tersenyum kepadaku .

Aku menatap pria di hadapanku dengan pandangan bertanya. Kutatap lagi pria itu dari ujung rambut hingga kaki. Rambut dan matanya berwarna hitam, wajahnya tampan walaupun ada sedikit kerutan. Rambutnya panjang dan diikat di bagian tengkuknya. Ah, sedikit mengingatkanku dengan rupa Fugaku-jisan.

"Apa kau yang bernama Itachi?" Aku bertanya dengan suara pelan tapi kurasa ia masih bisa mendengarku.

"Ah benar, kukira Mebuki-kaasan tak memberitahumu tentangku yang akan menjemputmu. Ah, dan maaf atas keterlambatanku. Tadi ada beberapa hal yang harus kuselesaikan terlebih dahulu."

'Mebuki-kaasan?' Satu alis terangkat saat mendengar panggilan yang diberikan oleh pria yang bernama Itachi ini. Terdengar aneh. Sebenarnya hubungan Mom ku dan anak-anak dari Fugaku-jisan sudah sejauh mana sih?

"Ah kau marah padaku yah?" Itachi tiba-tiba bertanya dengan wajah sedih membuatku mengerutkan dahi. Marah? Ah, tentu saja aku marah mengingat dia membuatku harus menunggu selama hampir dua jam.

"Tentu saja aku marah." Aku menjawab jujur membuat lengkungan bibirnya turun ke bawah. Wajahnya yang kuakui tampan kini terhiasi ekspresi sedih. Oh astaga, kenapa ia malah mirip seperti anak kecil yang hampir menangis karna tidak diberi permen? Aku mendesah lelah. "Tapi tak masalah. Ku anggap itu tidak pernah terjadi. Jadi tak usah murung begitu, ne Itachi-san." Ucapku sambil menatap mata onyxnya, tersenyum.

Itachi menatapku dengan ekspresi err-bahagia membuatku merasa aneh. Sedikit tersentak saat tanganku tiba-tiba digenggam olehnya. Aku mengangkat alis bingung.

"Itachi-san?" Aku memandangnya bingung.

"Arigatou. Hontou ni arigatou." Ia mengucapkan dengan ekspresi penuh bahagia membuatku benar-benar bingung.

"Ah.. doitashimashite Itachi-san." Aku membalasnya dengan kebingungan yang masih melanda. Sebenarnya dia kenapa sih?

"Ah kalau begitu ayo kita pulang ke rumah Uchiha. Aku yakin semua orang sudah menunggumu." Tiba-tiba Itachi menarik tanganku membawaku kearah sebuah mobil lamborgini berwarna hitam yang terpakir tidak jauh dari apartement jelekku. Seorang pria dengan setelan hitam sudah berada disisi mobil itu. Ia membukakan pintu mobil bagian belakang lalu tersenyum menatapku.

"Silahkan Nona Sakura." Ia berucap dengan sebelah tangannya membuat gerakan untuk mempersilahkan aku masuk ke dalam mobil. Aku pun masuk diikuti dengan Itachi. Laki-laki yang merupakan supir itu pun masuk ke dalam mobil setelah menutup pintu bagian belakang mobil. Dan saat mobil mulai berjalan aku tahu ini hidupku akan berubah, dan ini adalah awal dari kehidupanku yang akan aku jalani.

* * *

Aku menatap bangunan megah bergaya Eropa di hadapanku. Astaga, apakah ini mimpi? Aku akan tinggal disini? Rasanya benar-benar seperti mimpi saja.

"Kau suka?" Itachi yang berada di sampingku bertanya membuatku mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Ia tersenyum.

"Yokatta. Aku senang mendengarnya. Kakashi akan mengantarmu ke dalam, jika kau ingin apapun kau bisa mengatakannya pada Kakashi." Aku menatap Itachi lalu menatap pria berambuat silver bernama Kakashi yang kini sedang menunduk memberi hormat padaku.

"Nama saya Hatake Kakashi. Mulai hari ini saya yang akan melayani anda, Sakura-sama." Ia tersenyum membuatku merasa panas di wajahku. Ah, aku mendapat seorang butler yang tampan. Segera mungkin aku memalingkan wajahku, aku tidak ingin Kakashi melihatku yang merona karenanya. Kini aku menatap Itachi kembali.

"Memangnya, Itachi-san tidak akan ikut ke dalam?" Aku bertanya mengingat perkataannya tadi.

"Tidak. Mungkin aku akan pulang besok pagi, ada beberapa hal yang harus aku selesaikan."

"Oh, begitu. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri ya, Itachi-san."

Itachi tersenyum. "Ha'i. Arigatou, Sakura." Dan mataku melebar saat bibir Itachi menyentuh keningku. Dia mencium keningku. Bahkan sampai Itachi melepas ciumannya aku masih terdiam. Terlalu syok.

"Aku pergi dulu. Kakashi jaga Sakura, mengerti." Itachi pun masuk kembali ke dalam mobil lamborgininya dan pergi meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha.

"Nah, Sakura-sama mari saya antarkan ke kamar anda." Aku tersadar saat suara Kakashi memasuki gendang telingaku. Ah, gara-gara ciuman Itachi di keningku aku sampai lupa dengan Kakashi.

Aku berjalan mengikuti langkah Kakashi memasuki rumah megah Uchiha. Ah, ternyata dalamnya pun sangatlah hebat. Fugaku-jisan pasti sangatlah kaya.

"Saya lihat Sakura-sama begitu akrab dengan Itachi-sama. Itachi-sama terlihat begitu senang dengan Anda." Kakashi memulai pembicaraan, membuatku sedikit gugup karena topic yang ia angkat.

"Ah benarkah?" Aku hanya bisa merespon itu. Ah sial pasti wajahku kini merah.

"Ini pertama kalinya saya melihat Itachi-sama memperlakukan seorang gadis sampai sebegitunya."

"Ehh..memangnya biasanya ia bagaiman?"

Kakashi berhenti melangkah membuatku yang berda di belakangnya juga memberhentikan langkahku.

"Semenjak kematian Mikoto-sama, Itachi-sama tidak pernah mau berhubungan dengan siapapun. Bahkan dengan Ayahnya sendiri. Ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dalam mengurusi perusahaan milik Uchiha. Ia jarang pulang ke rumah bahkan ia lebih memilih menyewa apartement untuk ia tinggali. Bukan hanya dirinya yang seperti itu. Adik-adiknya pun jarang pulang ke rumah. Rumah ini malah terasa seperti tak ada penghuninya. Namun semuanya berubah saat Fugaku-sama mengenalkan Ibu anda. Entah bagaimana caranya, Ibu anda berhasil membuat delapan putra Fugaku-sama pulang dan tinggal disini kembali. Mereka seperti sangat menyayangi Ibu anda. Dan berkat ibu anda, rumah ini terasa hidup seperti saat Mikoto-sama masih hidup."

Aku hanya dapat menganga tak percaya. Ternyata Mom sangat hebat bisa membuat delapan putra Fugaku-jisan kembali ke rumah. Pantas saja Fugaku-jisan sampai sebegitunya dengan Mom.

"Ah, apa dia anak dari Mebuki-kaasan eh Kakashi?" Sebuah suara baritone terdengar. Aku menatap sosok pemuda berambut merah darah yang berada di anak tangga atas.

"Benar, Gaara-sama. Dia putri dari Mebuki-sama namanya Haruno Sakura." Jawab Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

Pemuda tampan itu pun melangkah menuruni tangga. Ia berjalan menghampiriku. Wajahnya benar-benar tampan bahkan dengan tattoo 'Ai di pelipisnya. Tubuhnya lebih pendek dariku namun tetap saja hal itu tidak mempengaruhiku yang kini benar-benar terpesona dengan pemuda tersebut.

"Hajimemashite, watashi wa Gaara desu. Yoroshiku." Pemuda merah bata tersebut tersenyum membuatku hampir meleleh. Ya Kami-sama dia tampan sekalii..

"Ahh aku Sakura. Salam kenal Gaara-chan."Ucapku polos yang tanpa kutahui membuat senyum Gaara luntur.

Gaara menatap tajam kearahku yang masih setia tersenyum manis. Dengan tiba-tiba tangan putih Gaara menarik kerah bajuku membuat bibirnya dan bibirku bertemu. Mataku terbelalak lebar saat bibirku disapu oleh bibir basah Gaara. Sungguh aku benar-benar terkejut. Sedangkan Kakashi lansung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Panggil aku Gaara-kun, Onee-chan." Kata Gaara sensual. Dapat kurasakan dengan jelas lidar Gaara menjilat bibirku sebelum benar-benar melepaskannya.

Aku sontak mundur sambil memegangi bibirku. Menatap Gaara dengan wajah terkejut. "Ka..kau adikku?" teriakku tak percaya

"Benar. Aku anak ke delapan di keluarga Uchiha. Dan aku adalah adikmu, Onee-chan." Ucap Gaara santai. Pemuda yang berkostum basket itu berjalan menjauhiku menuju pintu keluar, namun sebelum benar-benar keluar ia berhenti melangkah dan berbalik menatapku. "Nah aku ada latihan basket di sekolah. Kau bisa istirahat terlebih dahulu, Onee-san. Arigatou untuk ciuman semangatnya. Jyaa ne." Lanjutnya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Aku terdiam. Masih syok dengan apa yang terjadi. Sampai sebuah realita menamparku kuat-kuat.

"ARRRGGHH.. ITUKAN CIUMAN PERTAMAKU!" Dan Aku hanya dapat berteriak frustasi.

Gaara sialan!

TBC

A/N : Makasih buat sudah membaca yang berkenan silahkan berikan review kritik atau saran ke kotak review. flame juga boleh asal yang berbobot. jangan hanya bisa menjudge author saja karena seseungguhnya Author bukanlah makhluk yang sempurna. Arigatou gozaimasu


	2. Chapter 2

**Dua**

* * *

"ARRRGGHHH! GAARA SIALANNNN!"

Aku mendudukkan diri di ranjang king size milikku. Yah, kini aku sudah berada di kamar bernuansa merah muda yang merupakan kamar yang disediakan oleh Fugaku-jisan khusus untukku.

Awalnya aku begitu senang karena kamarku ini luasnya dua kali lipat dari kamarku dahulu, bahkan begitu bagus dari yang dulu. Namun kebahagianku langsung lenyap saat memoriku kembali berputar mengingat ciuman pertamaku direbut oleh si panda merah as know as Uchiha Gaara membuatku langsung frustasi.

Di kamar ini aku bahkan terus-terusan memaki si panda merah yang tak tahu diri karena diumurnya yang masih bocah-menurutku, dia sudah berani melecehkan bibir kakak tirinya. Arrrgghh.. kenapa sih Mom harus mengirimku pada serigala-serigala seperti mereka. Aku yakin karena cintanya pada Fugaku-jisan, Mom menjadi tak waras karena rela membuat kesucian anak gadis satu-satunya terancam.

Well, aku tahu kok sebelum Gaara menciumku, Itachi-san pun sudah menciumku. Tapi untuk kasus Itachi-san kan berbeda. Dia hanya menciumku di kening saja. Oke, kenapa aku terdengar seperti mengharapkan Itachi-san menciumku di bibir juga? Sadar Sakura kenapa otakmu jadi mesum begini sih?

_Tok to tok._

Aku langsung menoleh kearah pintu kamar yang tertutup rapat saat mendengar suara ketukan.

"Siapa?" Tanyaku pada seseorang di balik pintu itu.

"Ini aku Kakashi, Sakura-sama." Suara rendah Kakashi yang entah kenapa terdengar seksi di telingaku menjawab dari balik pintu. Aku menggelengkan kepala mencoba mengusir pikiran-pikiran aneh yang mulai meracuni kesucian otakku. Dengan segera aku membuka pintu berwarna putih itu. Kini dihadapanku dapat kulihat seorang Kakashi Hatake yang berpakaian ala butler seperti di serial anime-anime yang sering kulihat sedang tersenyum kepadaku. Ia menundukkan sedikit kepalanya member hormat padaku, setelah itu ia memasang kembali senyuman yang sungguh membuatku hampir meleleh. Ya ampun..kurasa aku terlalu berlebihan.

"Engg..ada apa Kakashi-san?" aku bertanya gugup.

"Makan malam akan disiapkan oleh pelayan, apakah anda ingin makan sekarang?"

"Bagaimana dengan Itachi-san? Apakah di sudah pulang?"

Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Saya rasa Itachi-sama tidak akan ikut makan malam karena beliau masih banyak pekerjaan di kantor."

Aku terdiam sesaat lalu kembali bertanya. "Bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?"

"Beberapa dari mereka sudah pulang dan mungkin sedang membersihkan diri. Dan sebagian lagi akan segera pulang. Saya rasa anda juga perlu membersihkan diri agar terlihat segar." Ujar Kakashi lalu tersenyum simpul.

"Ah kau benar. Gara-gara si panda merah itu aku sekarang terlihat seperti orang stress!"

"Jika anda berkenan, saya bisa membantu untuk memandikan anda, Sakura-sama."

Ehhh?

Aku melotot mendengar ucapan santai Kakashi. Dengan segera aku masuk ke kamar dan menutup pintu keras-keras.

"DASAR KAKASHI MESUMMM!"

Dan yang dapat kudengar hanya tertawa Kakashi yang seakan puas karena berhasil menggodaku.

.

.

.

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Ikemen Kyoudai by Maki Okita

Chara :

Haruno Sakura

And Male Character

Rated : M (Maybe)

Warning : Reverense Harem, OOC, AU, Deskripsi Berantakan dan Typo bertebaran dimana-mana

Don't Like Don't Read

Summary:

Hidup Sakura berubah 180 derajat setelah Mebuki, ibunya memutuskan menikah lagi dengan seorang yang ternyata duda kaya raya. Membuat Sakura terpaksa harus tinggal dengan 8 saudara laki-lakinya yang tampan dan mempesona.

.

.

.

Aku menatap meja makan yang sudah diisi oleh berbagai macam makanan di atasnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Gilaa..apakah aku bisa memakan ini semua? Astaga aku bahkan sampai meneteskan air liur saking terlihat enaknya makanan itu.

"Are? Jadi kau putri Mebuki-kasan, eh?" Aku membalikkan tubuhku saat sebuah suara memasuki gendang telingaku. Satu meter dihadapanku seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam klimis menatapku dengan senyuman aneh. Aku sedikit mundur saat ia melangkah mendekatiku.

_Grep._

Aku tersentak saat sebuah tangan melingkari pinggangku dan bahu kananku terasa berat akibat adanya sebuah kepala disana.

"Ahh..aku tak menyangka bahwa Mebuki-kasan memiliki anak gadis yang cantik seperti ini." suara seseorang yang memelukku terdengar. Napasnya menyapu leher bagian kanan milikku, membuat merinding. Aku memutar leher ke sebelah kanan untuk melihat rupa orang yang sudah berani memelukku.

Seorang pemuda berambut cepak hitam menyeringai kepadaku membuatku reflex menginjak kakinya.

"Arrrggghh! Apa yang kau lakukan dasar jidat lebar!" kini aku menyeringai saat ia berteriak kesakitan sambil meloncat dan memegangi satu kakinya yang kuinjak.

"Itu hukuman bagi seorang pelaku pelecehan sepertimu!" jawabku santai masih dengan senyum kepuasan.

"Sudah kuduga kau enggak bisa menciumnya sepertiku, Menma-nii." Ucap suara yang sudah aku kenal sebelumnya. Aku memeloti bocah berambut merah bata yang baru saja duduk di salah satu kursi makan. Mata hijau susunya menatapku, membuatku menggeram.

"Urusai, Gaara!" kata pemuda yang baru saja ku injak tadi. Jadi dia yang bernama Menma? Aku menatapnya yang kini sudah duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Gaara.

"Mesum seperti biasanya." Kata pemuda berambut klimis dengan senyuman aneh tadi. Aku menatapnya yang ternyata sudah berada di samping kiriku membuatku berjengit kaget. Sejak kapan coba?

Ia balik menatapku lalu tersenyum, masih dengan senyuman anehnya. "Tak usahkan menghiraukan mereka."ucapnya sambil mengelus puncak kepalaku. Membuatku sedikit memerah ternyata ketika kulihat lebih jelas kembali ia tampak tampan. Ah Uchiha memang tampan.

Ia tersenyum saat melihatku yang menikmati sentuhannya. Aku semakin memerah. Sial!

"Aku Sai. Uchiha Sai putra kelima keluarga Uchiha. Dan yang tadi memelukmu adalah Uchiha Menma. Ia adalah putra ke tujuh." Ucapnya memperkenalkan dirinya dan Menma.

Aku tersenyum. " Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

"Uchiha Sakura lebih tepatnya." Ralat seorang pemuda berambut merah darah yang baru saja datang. Mata hazelnya memandangku penuh ketertarikan. Lalu tanpa kusangka dia langsung membawaku kedalam pelukannya membuatku terbelalak.

"Heii.. Nii-san, lepaskan Onee-chanku!" Gaara berteriak sambil melotot kearah pemuda berambut merah bata ini.

"Jangan mencari kesempatan Sasori-nii." Sai berkata penuh ancaman beserta aura hitam menakutkan membuat pemuda bernama Sasori akhirnya melepaskannku.

"Astaga, kenapa kalian jadi begitu protektif begini?" Tanya Sasori pada Gaara dan Sai yang kini malah membuang muka. Sasori tersenyum lalu menatapku. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya memperkenalkan diri, "Uchiha Sasori. Putra ke tiga."

Aku pun mengulurkan tangan kananku menggenggam tangannya. " Haruno Sakura. Yoroshiku Onii-san."

Sasori makin menyeringai, membuatku sedikit bingung. Dan sebuah tarikan di lengan kami yang bertautan membuatku tertarik kearah Sasori.

_Cup~_

Mataku membulat.

Tubuhku kaku.

Keringat mengalir.

Saat bibirku ternoda untuk kedua kalinya. Bahkan sampai bibirnya melepas bibirku aku masih terdiam.

"Ne, Gaara kau harus mentraktirku ramen besok." Suara Sasori terdengar mengejek.

"Kau kan tidak ikut bertaruh Sasori-nii! Aku kan hanya taruhan saama Menma." suara Gaara menjawab ketus.

"Heii, aku kakakmu bodoh! Bersikaplah sopan padaku!" Suara Menma berteriak kesal.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku berhasil mencium Sakura. Jadi kau harus traktir aku, Gaara-chan."Ucap Sasori tak mau kalah.

"Dasar Sasori-nii bejat!"kata Sai sinis.

"Heii aku dengar itu mayat hidup!" Teriak Sasori membuatku tersadar.

Seratus persen sadar.

Aku menggeram marah.

Yang pertama Gaara.

Kini yang kedua Sasori.

Duo setan merah yang mesum.

Aku mengeluarkan aura hitam.

Sasori yang sadar akan nyawanya yang terancam menatapku takut-takut.

"DASARRR HENTAIIII!"

_Bugh._

Dan Sasori pun terkapar di lantai ruang makan keluarga Uchiha.

TBC

* * *

A/N : Ahhh makasih banget yang udah mau baca fic abal-abal ini. dan makasih yang udah ngingetin aku kalau anime ini diadaptasi dari anime berjudul _**Brother Conflict**_. Gomennasai, aku lupa mencantumkannya. Soalnya waktu publish ini fanfic aku buru-buru pergi sekolah jadi enggak sempet di cek ulang. Sekali lagi gomennasai yak.

Beribu-ribu makasih juga buat reader yang udah dengan baik hatinya memberiku review. Review kalian sangat memotivasi aku. Cuma baca aja udah bikin aku seneng apalagi yang ngereviewnya. Pokokkya makasih banget yahh *pelukcium.

Seperti biasa buat yang log-in akan ku balas lewat PM. Buat yang enggak login aku ucapkan makasih banget udah review. Kalau bisa sih review terus yah #plakk. Gomen bukannya enggak mau bales. Aku selalu baca review kalian kok. Dan sangat tersanjung dengan review kalian *bercucuran airmata. Jadi jangan sampai berhenti buat baca fabfic ini dan mereviewnya..


End file.
